Gotta Be That Someone
by BigBadWolfyBoy
Summary: The First is defeated. Sunnydale and the Hellmouth are gone. So what was Buffy thinking about when she was asked about what she could do now? She took a trip to L.A. Definitely BAngel. Fluffy. Oneshot. Please R&R. No Flames!
1. Gotta Be That Someone

**AN:** Ok, so I've been watching a lot of Buffy and Angel and the idea for a fanfic had been roaming my mind. Seeing how my lovely insomnia has decided to come up again, I thought that I'd go ahead and write one.

It takes place after season 7 of Buffy. I'm almost done with season 4 of Angel, so I'm sorry if things don't match up.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! No flames!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the idea for the story.

* * *

**Gotta Be That Someone**

**by**

**BigBadWolfyBoy**

* * *

"True love stories never have endings." ~Unknown~

* * *

"_Angel," Buffy said, catching my attention once more, and I turned to look at her, the Slayer, the one woman I'd never been able to stop loving, "Sometimes, I do think that far ahead," she admitted._

_A faint smile crossed my lips. "I ain't getting any younger," I replied, then turned and walked off into the all familiar cemetery of Sunnydale. I would've been lying if I said that my pride wasn't hurt by her rejection of my help to defeat the first...and by learning that she'd come to care for Spike._

_As I drove back to L.A., I thought about what'd she'd told me to do, be the second force if she failed. The First was probably one of the worst Big Bad's she'd faced since my departure to L.A., but deep down, I knew Buffy wouldn't fail. She was a Champion; like me. But, I certainly wasn't prepared for what came next..._

**--- A week later ---**

I sat inside my room in the hotel, the place only lit by a few candles, while my feet rested up on the desk as I reclined in my comfortable chair, an old leather bound book in hand. It was a rare occasion when the city of Los Angeles could allow the gang and I a night off.

Fred and Wesley where downstairs researching something, or so I guessed. Gunn and Connor had gone off to patrol, and Lorne was out and about tapping his resources for information. I turned the page and sighed contently. Although I'd never admit it to the others, I'd really needed more times like this.

With another page done, I flipped to the next one, getting as far as three words before someone was knocking on my door. Everyone in the inner circle knew that I could tell who was at the door before they even got a chance to knock, but as I picked up the scent, my brow knitted. I slowly set down my book and inhaled again, deeper this time, the familiar, intoxicating smell causing me to stand as if a spell of some sort had been placed upon me.

The door was unlocked and I stood motionless as the knob turned. Though my heart didn't beat, the ghost of the feeling occurred, and all I could do was watch as the door was pushed open, revealing a smiling, albeit a bit tired looking, Buffy.

"Angel," she whispered, stepping into the room, the door shutting behind her.

Her voice brought me out of my trance and I took a step towards her, "Buffy."

Next thing I knew, I'd closed the gap between us in three long strides, pulled her into my arms, and kissed her so passionately, everything surrounding us fell away. I felt her arms encircle my neck, pulling me down closer, a moan escaping her before her slender digits weaved their way into my dark hair, and the moment lingered until she had to pull back for air. I looked down into those beautiful, mesmerizing hazel eyes of hers, searching them.

Her lips curled into a smile. "It's over, Angel. The First is defeated. Sunnydale, the Hellmouth, it's all gone."

"I knew you could do it, Buffy. You've...you've got so much strength," I said. "But why...?"

"Why am I here?" At my nod she continued. "When it was all over and we all looked out at what used to be the reason for all the turmoil, I was asked what I was going to do now that I knew that that chapter was over."

I suppressed the smile pulling at my lips. "And what was your decision?"

"That I'd start a new one. A new chapter, here in Los Angeles...with you."

The smile broke through on it's own accord. "And the others?" I asked, a brow rising. "Dawn, Willow, Xander, Faith...?"

"Well, Willow and Giles are downstairs talking with Wesley and Fred, Dawn and Xander are talking to Lorne, and Faith is waiting for someone named Gunn to arrive."

I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat. Connor. Had Faith told her about him? "Buffy, there's, uh, there's something I need to tell you."

"Angel," she pressed a finger to my lips. "I got the whole update from Faith. She told me about your son, Connor."

My gaze dropped to the carpeted floor. "And?"

"And, I think that you being able to be a dad, despite the wacky circumstances they occurred under, is a wonderful thing. Besides, I'm sure Dawn and the other Slayers would love to fawn over a boy more around their age."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and then leaned down, pressing my lips to hers once again, letting it linger before breaking it gently. "So, what exactly are you proposing, Ms. Summers?"

"This hotel, this city, it's big enough for the both of us. It'll house the Slayers that are here with us until Giles works out a more suitable arrangement, plus they'll really get out in the field." She met my gaze. "Angel, I want to be with you. Only you."

"But, Buffy, my...you know what'll happen if we..." I stepped away, moving to lean against the wall. "Willow just restored my soul before I saw you, that's why Wesley broke Faith out of prison, because she needed to control Angelus...I..."

She fished out a potion bottle from the pocket of her cargo pants. "Angel, I know what the risk is...and that's why Giles got a hold of the Coven back in England and they brewed up a potion that would ensure that you're soul stayed where it belonged, inside you."

I looked at the bottle then back to her, arms crossing over my chest as I thought about what she'd just told me. She held the potion out to me and I took it, moving the bottle carefully around in my hand, looking at it, thinking hard for a moment, before meeting her gaze.

"And what if it doesn't work?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Angelus was set loose again and I'd...he'd hurt her like he had before.

Buffy walked over to me, placing her hand gently upon my cheek, the gesture suddenly managing to calm the storm of emotions that had sprung forth inside me. "There's only one way to find out."

I nodded and then unscrewed the lid and quickly downed the liquid, knowing that most potions weren't exactly the most flavorful things in the world. A warm feeling spread throughout my body, I closed my eyes, savoring the sensation, and when it was over, I opened them to find Buffy smiling up at me.

"Trust yourself, Angel," Buffy whispered, her hot breath feathering my lips. "And trust me."

"I do trust you," I said, lips skimming hers gently. "I love you, Buffy."

Her answer was a kiss that held such vivacity in it that it seemed as though she'd been lost in a desert for ages and I was the cool spring that would quench her thirst. As we fumbled and groped our way over to my bed, clothes leaving a trail in our wake, some part of me knew that somehow, it'd all work out in the end.

And hours later, as she laid in my arms, head resting on my chest, a hand tracing circles on my bare flesh, I realized that this was far better than the Sanshu prophecy. Being with Buffy, knowing that we could make love with one another without serious repercussions, was the best fate that I could ever want or get.

"Now this, this is paradise," she said, looking up to me.

I smiled and tucked a stray strand of her blond hair behind one ear, "Yes, my love, this is paradise."

**THE END...?**

* * *

**AN:** So, let me know what you think. Please review! No flames!


	2. Savin' Me

**AN:** Okay, so I decided to add on another chapter. Let me know what you think and I might make this into a series of sorts. As always, those of you who read and review rock!!! No flames please. Thank you.

Also, I haven't gotten completely through Season 5 of Angel, but from what I've read, heard, etc. I'm trying to get it as close as I can.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the idea. Damn it...

* * *

**Savin' Me**

**by**

**BigBadWolfyBoy**

* * *

"True love stories never have endings." ~Unknown~

* * *

I staggered in the darkness, trying to find my way to the large manor I'd visited once before, the one Buffy currently resided in now. The one I'd sent her away to, along with her sister, and everyone else who'd arrived at the hotel that evening a year back.

Memories flashed through my mind – the battle, the loss of my friends and colleagues, the pain of having my humanity restored to me had surprisingly been more painful than having my soul returned.

I knew, as I continued to trip and fall over various things, hand applying more pressure to a side wound that had begun to bleed profusely, that the perks that came with being a vampire were no longer there. No more super healing. No more heightened senses. No more being able to see in the dark. But even as these things ran through my mind with the other raging storm that tore through it like a tsunami, one thing was more clear than ever: No. More. Curse.

Finally I made my way to the door, out of breath, sweating, tired, and weakly knocked on the aged wood, leaning against its frame for support. When there was no immediate answer, I knocked louder. My second attempt had a better effect and I was able to hear the faintest of noise through the door.

As I awaited to be welcomed by someone, any face, even if it was not a familiar one, my body began to slouch, my eyes began to flutter.

"No, not yet...don't let yourself fall now..." I said, having learned that sometimes telling myself what not to do aloud had more satisfying results. "You've made it this far...keep holding on..."

I glanced down to the bottom of the door, noticing that a light had turned on. _Not long now._ And then I heard the sweetest sound...

"I'm coming!" Buffy shouted and time seemed to slow. For the first time since the Oracles had informed me that I'd been given my humanity back that one fateful day, my heart started to beat rapidly in my chest; whether it was due to happiness, relief, or nerves, I did not know.

I forced myself to straighten a bit, hearing the door be unlocked and the knob squeaking a bit as it turned. Buffy seemed to turn a ghostly white when she saw me before I noticed tears forming in her eyes. I could only imagine what I truly looked like.

"A-Angel..." Her voice was just above a whisper.

I tried to smile, but only the right side of my lips cooperated, quirking upwards slightly. "Buffy...I..."

I couldn't finish, the fatigue, my wounds. Despite what little will power I had left, which was telling me to stay up, my body strongly disagreed and I collapsed onto my knees, groaning in pain.

"Angel!" Buffy let out, following me as I plummeted to the floor. "Oh God, Angel...what...who did this to you?" Worry and fear engulfed her tone.

I opened my mouth to answer but began to cough uncontrollably. I felt Buffy pull me closer to her, my head resting int her lap, the movement causing me to let out the smallest of moans.

"Don't worry..." She said, though tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you, okay?"

"Buffster, what's going...Angel!?" I knew that voice and it could only belong to one person, Xander. "Jesus, what happened."

More footsteps. "It's quite early in the morning and I don't see how you'll be able to train the other slay..." The British accent was cut short. Rupert Giles. "Xander, go clear off the coffee table and get Willow here immediately!" At Xander's nod, Giles continued. "Buffy, I'll help you move him. Careful now."

Were they really fusing over me? I'd expected it from Buffy, but the other's...it was a pleasant surprise. I hissed in pain as the wound to my side accidentally caught a corner.

"My apologies. Here we are. Gently now."

I felt myself being placed upon the coffee table, my head now coming to rest on a pillow. Buffy stayed in my line of sight, making sure she could look into my eyes, see the life there. She only looked away once when Giles mentioned something about looking for some healing herbs.

Buffy spoke once we were alone. "Angel..." she said so lovingly while her hand stroked my hair. "I was so worried. When you sent me away..."

"Buff-Buffy..." She gave me a look that told me not to talk, but I refused. "I had to. I couldn't lose you. The...the potion the Coven gave me...I was becoming immune to it...and the final battle..." I'd sent her away to prepare to be my back-up just like she'd done to me. "It's all gone. I couldn't risk losing you...to the battle...or to Angelus."

"Angel, your team...are they...?"

I nod slowly. "Every one of them. Dead."

"How did you survive."

This time, my lips allowed a real smile to form. "I had a prophecy to fulfill."

Her hazel eyes widened and for a moment a skeptical look crossed her face. I weakly grabbed one of her hands and placed it upon my chest, just over my heart, where it was beating...and that dazzling smile and now tears of happiness came to her face.

"You're human again."

"Now, we can truly be together."

The moment was soon interrupted Xander, Giles, and Willow walking into the wound. Although, the last time I'd heard, Willow wasn't into using magic as much after nearly destroying the world, she placed her hands just above the wound on my side, once Giles had cut away the fabric and cleaned it to the best of his ability, and soon a warm feeling spread.

Once she was finished, Willow looked to Buffy and I. "The wound was pretty bad and I healed it the best that I could. The bleeding had stopped, but it'll still need to be wrapped and cleaned and looked after."

Buffy glanced down to me and then back to her good friend, "I think I can handle that."

"Angel, might I inquire as to why you are the only survivor of the battle you fought in?"

I swallowed and began to tell the story as Willow used her magic mojo to heal the lesser wounds before taking a seat on the couch to rest after using so much energy. Once I was finished, the room was silent for a moment.

"So, let me get this straight, this Sansu..."

"Sanshu," Giles corrected.

"Whatever." Xander waved off. "Prophecy came true? Your one hundred percent human?"

"Heartbeat and all," Buffy said, smiling gently.

"That's so wonderful," Willow said in a dreamy tone.

"I agree," Giles said, sending a small smile my way before he looked to Willow. "Now, Willow, if you could do Angel one more favor, could you safely guide him up to..."

"My room," Buffy cut in. "I want to look after him tonight."

"Very well." Giles's tone indicated that even if he hadn't agreed, the deed would've been done anyway.

Willow looked to Buffy and I watched the two lock gazes, as if passing a silent message between one another. Willow gave a nod. "Alrighty."

* * *

Once upstairs, resting on one side of the King sized bed Buffy had in her room, I finally felt myself begin to relax. The others were still around, telling Buffy what to do, especially Giles, but more in a fatherly way.

As soon as the door closed, Buffy walked over to my side of the bed, moving to sit next to me, a cup of tea that Giles had brewed in her hand. "Giles said that this will help you heal a bit faster since he made it with special healing herbs and what not." She took my head, helped me lean upwards, and I took a sip. The warm liquid felt good on my throat.

I wasn't sure what my role would be once I was completely healed up. I'd earned my reward for all the good I'd done, but Buffy wasn't done. _Perhaps I could help her train the other Slayers._ I didn't know...and at the moment, as her hazel eyes met my gaze, all I cared about was that we'd be a team again...and much more than that...

* * *

**Please R&R!!! No flames.**


End file.
